


Off leave

by Divine_shot



Series: Of how Lyle hooked up with Brainy [3]
Category: Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types, Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: A lot of sappy science boys, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, It follows the comic for the most part, Legion Reboot, M/M, Reboot Legion, well slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_shot/pseuds/Divine_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell happened to you?"</p><p>"I'll explain later!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off leave

**Author's Note:**

> God I wrote this ages ago but posting it now. I'm still working on a bunch of stories but it depends on how my muse feels. I hope you enjoy this. Goes along with the whole "Courting and Marriage" series but this is when the series goes slightly off from the comic (not that it hasn't already.)
> 
> Not beta'ed and god my grammar is horrible orz.

Dr. Gym'll is a patient man considering that he became a live in doctor for a group of hormone driven super powered teenagers. His superiors came to him many months ago with the option to be with the Legion. Hesitant at first, he changed his mind when discovering that said group housed one of the greatest known minds in the galaxy, Brainiac 5. 

Curious on how a bunch of kids became associated with the great aloof Coluan that worked previously at the Time Institute, he decided to take the offer and remained since then. Dr. Gym'll had his fair share of hiccups and grievances but nothing like today. 

It took everything in the doctor's to not run out of the room in a fit of frustrated rage. He sighed and asked the question again, omnicon in hand to record data. "Tell me Invisible Kid without interruptions from you, your husband, Gates, Umbra, or the other children how you arrived in the middle of McCauley's station from the space anomaly."

Lyle Norg, pseudonym Invisible Kid, shrugged his shoulders. He sat on the medic lab table; arms propped up and kicking his legs back and forth. On a superficial level he remained the same. An intellectual loose cannon who always manages to waste his clever mind by doing pranks or annoying the good doctor, bringing other legionnaires into his heists. 

The first difference would be his appearance is altered considerably than before. Instead of a long black outfit with a white I he had on a short brown trench coat on top of a short sleeve black top with a vaguely star dotted pattern I. Spandex black leggings along with worn faded black combat adorn his calves. His brown hair grew a few inches longer despite the short time they remained in there; pushed back by a strange pair of black and green spy goggles.

"If I do can we go? I want to take Q out to this special restaurant. We've spent so much time in there that I forgotten what good food taste like. We never been on our honeymoon either so we have to plan that too." Invisible Kid half whined.

"Its only been a few days Norg! You knew the situation before you went galloping with your husband! The mission wasn't for flirting; it was recon!"

Lyle shrugged again. "It felt like months to me." He said with a barely restrained snicker. Dr. Gym'll knew that Umbra or one of the other children were making fun of him; he could feel it.

"Oh give him a break Dr. Gym'll." M'onel, or Valor from the twentieth century, spoke next to him. "We're all glad that we made it back safe and sound."

"I still want an examination!" He yelled at the one thousand plus year old teenager from the Phantom Zone, who shook his head in defeat. The doctor turned sharply at Lyle and Tasmia mocking him behind his back by making faces with shadows. "And you! Go sit next to Gates and Brainiac 5, 5.1, whatever he calls himself now!" The woman rolled her eyes but complied as Lyle snickered behind his hand. Again. He stopped when the doctor gave him another glare.

"Ok from the start..."

 

* * *

 

“You're going to do _what?_ ” Invisible Kid resisted pinching the bridge of his nose from what his newly husband said. They talked in their shared quarters; the brunette sitting in a chair near the dining table to hear the last minute news. He ignored the irritation flooding the back of his head, a developing headache forming from both the new information and his husband talking with his back turned as he packed. 

“I'm going to find out more about this anomaly Sister Andromeda discovered." Brainiac 5 sighed in resignation, from what the brunette did not know. "I still can't believe her of all people became a nun.”

A flare of jealously reared it's ugly head. Lyle breathed through his nose and counted prime numbers to qwell it down. It worked. Sort of. What he was thinking formed before he could stop himself. “Are you sure this isn't an excuse to chase after Andromeda like before-”

Brainiac 5 turned sharply and gave him attention finally since this conversation started. Glaring at him. “Don't assume our marriage is based on feigned interest. If it was I wouldn't bothered with you.”

“You don't seem too eager to go on our honeymoon.” They just made it back from the twentieth century and he wanted a vacation. To relax. Not go galloping across the galaxy with his grumpy, frumpy, husband.

“Consummation is part of the Coluan rituals; I know. But the only thing you want to do is engage in sexual-”

Lyle flushed at his candid statement. “Beeeeeee I can't believe you! Geez.” Sure sex would be good but he wanted to go on their honeymoon and work on things, have fun and enjoy the sights or whatever. Be a couple. Something that they haven't really done at all.

Brainiac 5 rolled his eyes at the nick name. “And you know I wish you would stop calling me-”

“Uhhh this is a bad time?” Cosmic Boy took that moment to pop his head in the doorway unannounced.

“Yes.”

“No.” They both frowned at each other; Brainiac 5's face turning into a sour look at Invisible Kid's annoyed groan. “I'm going and that's final. I don't care if you travel with me or not.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you want to do this Lyle? I know you two just got married, had your far share of problems and need to go on your honeymoon-”

Invisible Kid hoisted a large equipment pack as well as various other machinery on his back. “Yes I'm sure Rokk. Something tells me to follow Brainy and I'm listening to it.” He gave a weak smile. “Also it's not a good idea to leave him to his own devices. You of all people should know this from the many accidents and incidents.”

Cosmic boy rocked on his heels near the outpost hanger. He wanted to tell Lyle that he was the acting leader at the newly formed out base but decided to do that when he came back. He knew the brunette hated surprises this big but he couldn't find a way to tell him lightly.

“Well keep him out of trouble and make sure to get out with the others if it gets too bad.”

“Sure fearless leader.” Lyle mock saluted and Rokk laughed, shaking his black hair. The two briefly conversed, cracking jokes in between.

“Norg!” A voice interrupted their good mood and Lyle groaned.

“There he goes; you guys don't miss me too much.”

Rokk laughed again and pushed Lyle towards the recon group.

 

* * *

 

Lyle Norg seen some strange things in life but this beats all. One minute they are traveling in space towards the anomaly, the next there is a flash of blinding white line and he's floating in a white void. He's not worried about breathing in space over the fact that there is another version of himself in front of him that had his uncanny appearance. 'You're...me?'

'Yes.' This Lyle wore a brown shirt and matching pants with an 'I' in the middle of the shirt. A brown headband finished it off making him look retro considering the time period.

'Did I-I mean did you die or something?' The brunette knew that one day he would kick the bucket if he kept working dangerously. He didn't think it would be in the Legion of Superheroes. Doing what he normally did. Sure there were close calls, nothing serious like this. 'Lame.'

The other version of himself shrugged. 'Long story. I can't go into big details. I will try to explain as much as I can. I wanted to give you heads up and be prepared for the future. I know this isn't the same timeline but the last thing Brainy needs is you coming back as a zombie or worse.'

'Wait what?' Did Lyle hear that right? Zombie? 'How-'

Before he could ask his doppelganger cut him off. 'Long story. That's why I'm here. We don't want you to go through the same mistakes like the previous versions.'

'….At least tell me that you end up getting laid before my demise.'

The other Lyle shook his head and he groaned; putting his hands on his face. 'Lame!' 

Lyle learned about many things in the space anomaly. Information and secrets of different universes. Probabilities with his life as well as the Legion. New future enemies like the Time Trapper. A lot of death and mayhem. Him dying over and over again. So much data that he thought his brain would explode. The facts streamlining through his conscious made him feel dislocated from the other Legionnaires. His husband, despite being standoffish, remained as the only anchor for his sanity.

He worked with Brainy, almost on autopilot, gathering information and observing the energies dubbed 'sub-waves.' Gates helped as well and they turned into the 'three amigos' of the group.

"I think we're at the edge of the universe."

Brainiac 5 paused from his scan readings to regard his husband standing next to him.

"What?"

"The edge of the universe. I saw instances; like visions or apparitions from the time stream. Other universes." He ran a hand through his hair and realized to his dismay that his arms started to shake in tremors. "I...died in one of them. Several of them."

Brainiac 5 remained silent and Lyle sighed again. 'Why am I telling Brainy this?' Despite confessing and letting out pent emotions things haven't changed much in their relationship. Brainy still did not understand nor care about the conceptions of empathy. “I don't want to die. I-I want to live on and be happy. But I'm not sure what to do. I hate feeling helpless like this.”

Slowly and hesitantly fingers encased his own. Lyle blinked in surprised but smiled as his husband held his hand, leaning close to him as they continued to work. The tension started to ebb and he sighed; tempted to rest his head on his husband's shoulder-blade.

“You two are really sappy. Are all creatures that live on Earth end up like brains full of mush or only you two?”

“Shut up Gates. Please.”

 

* * *

 

"Your intelligence rose Lyle."

Invisible Kid yawned. M'onel finally fell asleep with the assistance of Umbra and Kinetix continued to stared into nothingness. He tried to ask the girl several times what she saw in the void but received spare phrases in reply. It was like the anomaly separated all of them, mentally and physically. It scared him and he considered going back but something kept him here, making him resigned himself.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he talked to his 'dead' self and rekindled his thirst for knowledge. He refused to 'die' like his other versions and he was going to work out a plan if it would be the last thing he did dammit. 

"It has?" Lyle rubbed one eye. The brunette didn't feel smarter. He peered up at his husband hovering near him with interest, scanning his body over and over again. Their relationship changed in an odd fashion. It seemed to be that the anomaly made his husband more interactive, more emotional. Lyle found it strange at first but grew used to it the more they talked and tested out the effects of their abilities. In other words Brainaic 5 went through a sort of upgrade.

"Yes. The standard human intelligence is around six or so but yours is now ten or more." The Coluan said it with wonder in his voice. "Fascinating. It seems to be that the anomaly is working with the serum you created and improving your body as a whole. Ironically it's also what's causing you to not become overwhelmed."

Lyle swallowed all of that information but pointed out the most critical. "Wait what? Ten? I thought I was only an eight; a nine at the extreme points of interest. A ten? How in the nass..."

"I'm not sure but its fascinating. You are fascinating Lyle which is one of the reasons why I love you." Brainy gave him a smile; an honest real smile that made the brunette blush in modesty. "I mean we had our ups and downs but you're the only person I've respected on an intellectual level. Not the other Legion members but _you_."

'No...No I'm just a human! A mutated spliced human now due to the bio feedback-'

Brainy cut him off by leaning down and kissing him. It had been brief and chaste; barely a pressing of lips but Lyle felt like his body was on fire. He covered his face with both hands when they parted, not wanting to look at his husband or anything right now.

"Red doesn't suit you Lyle." He sputtered at his husband's joking words as he continued to prod and poke him. "I assume your lack of reaction means you love me back."

"Y...yeah. I love you too B." Lyle responded in a hushed whisper.

Brainiac 5 sighed. “Don't contemplate too hard on it and just remember you're not alone.”

“I'll try but the last thing I want is to lose you.”

“Gag me with a spoon. Please.” Lyle rolled his eyes at Gate's comment.

 

* * *

 

Displacement. That's the only word that Lyle could describe when he ended up being pulled out of the space anomaly. The world felt stagnate, like the lethargy that came from the loss of epinephrine. Lyle tried to recall anything but only conjured up fleeting memories like a lost thought on the tip of his tongue. "municipal bonds...subprime numbers...Holy Nass!” He couldn't conjure out another phrase for the moment; longing to go back but he steeled himself as weight grew under him.

“Ly I consider that the most suitable wording for this situation.” Brainy smirked next to him as they appeared in what had to be a base.

“Legionnaires! You brought Legionnaires here!” Lyle noted that they ended up with the slime ball McCauley whom stood next to an unknown female woman.

“M'onel!”

Umbra called out and the brunette realized that they all showed up in the same plane now, even the misplaced Andromeda.

“How are you here?” He parted from his husband to check on the fallen Daxamite, pulling an omnicom from his messenger bag. “I know a device plucked us out into conventional space but how are you guys here too?”

“What do you mean?” Umbra turned towards the brunette who scanned the labored male on the ground and quickly went to work on his vitals.

“Me, Brainy, and Gates remained in the same sub space. Well sort of. We were testing out my powers before this happened.” He noticed that M'onel suffered from a worse case of displacement because he didn't belong in this century. “You and the others were not, which is why I couldn't treat nor hear anyone outside of my love and Gates after a while.” Lyle sighed in relief. “M'onel is going to be fine. He's back into our conventional space so he should recover soon. Due to the fact that we were at the edge of the universe he suffered from identity misplacement disorder. The mental strain from all of the other versions of himself in different sub branches along with whatever-”

He cut himself off and pulled Umbra down towards the ground to avoid fire.

“What the hell?”

“I'll explain later!” He grabbed the dazed Zoe and put up a force field just in time before the laser hit them from McCauley's associate.

“When could you do that?” Tasmia stared at the barrier in amazement.

“Months now give and take.”

“Months?!”

“I'll give you the details later. Pinkie promise.” Lyle smirked and Tasmia rolled her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Evolvo stared at the recon team in various levels of amazement. “So...how long were you in there?” He offered them all drinks and cut off his boss' com link as they chatted among piles of debris and boxes.

“Maybe a day.” M'onel spoke first. He sipped on water in a leery daze but otherwise alright.

“Five minutes.” Umbera shrugged next to the Daxamite, sipping her ale and keeping close to him just in case he fell out again.

“Months.” Invisible kid said next, staring in longing at Brainy observing the equipment of the moon base lab. He snapped back into attention at everyone's eyes on him. “Ah I mean six months, five minutes, twenty seconds, 2 nanoseconds estimated to the nearest hour.”

“Two years for me.” Sister Andromeda said next. “All I know is that you pulled us all too soon. I was heading towards a major transformation and I didn't make it.”

“You're joking right? You look transformed to me as well as Brainy and Invisible Kid here.” Umbra gestured towards the brunette, who managed to get his husband's attention. He gave him a wink and laughed when Brainy shyly waved back. “All I know is that we were in there too long and nearly killed poor M'onel!”

“What is the exact nature of that place?” Evolvo questioned not so innocently.

“Well Brainy called these almost tangible energy things sub waves but Invisible Kid said...never mind why don't you ask one of them they could explain it better. Hey I.K-ah nuts he ran off to flirt with his husband again.” Gates glanced towards where the brunette sat next to him. Used to sat. The two remained within earshot; the brunette glancing at Evolvo's version of an omni-scanner.

“Wait Invisible Kid got married? To Brainiac 5 of all people?” Evolvo's eyes bulged out of their sockets. He couldn't believe it! Those two used to argue like water and space fuel.

“Yeah months ago. Weird long story.” M'onel took a sip of water; used to the reaction. “They work good together funny enough.”

“They used to argue a lot and act more like rivals than a couple but something happened in the space anomaly that caused them to get...well like this.” Gates pointed one appendage towards the two. “Lyle told me it had something to do with his body evolving on a sub atomic level and connecting with Brainy on a physical level and Brainy 'gaining' control of his emotions. Or whatever. It's not so bad but they do get sort of into each other like now.”

Evolvo rubbed the back of his bald head in confusion. He didn't want to interpret that at all. “Ah. Well ummm...no thanks. Every time I open my mouth Brainiac 5 calls me an idiot.” He still recalled the incident in the prison on the sun.

“Oh he does that with everyone constantly.” Umbra said with a snort in agreement.

“Hey I spent some time with the both of them in there. Brainy's not so bad and I.K. is pretty funny outside of the mushy stuff. Hey guys!”

Lyle and Brainy stopped laughing over a shared joke (more like subconsciously flirting) and turned towards Gates. “Is Evolvo here an idiot?”

“No but he needs to get out and find someone. Hanging around his boss isn't doing anything for his poor lib-”

Brainy elbowed Lyle in the side. “No. In fact its the opposite. Me and my lover have been reading his omni-scanner and its brilliant.”

Umbra and Evolvo sat there shell shocked.

“Did...Brainiac 5 just give me a compliment?”

Gates laughed; used to the reactions by now. “Yeah the space anomaly upgraded them both. We couldn't come up with a name for Lyle but we used to call Brainy 'Brainiac 5.1' in secret.”

Brainy turned around sharply and Lyle watched the two, holding his breath. Then they all broke out into laughter.

“Brainiac 5.1! Of all things! Gates you should really stop hanging around my lover!” Brainy rubbed the top of Gates' head. “I'm using that! Goodness you're a scream! Don't you just love him?”

“Yeah you need to stop picking up my habits!” Lyle snickered as he leaned down and hugged the insectroid.

 

* * *

 

“So that's what happened.”

Dr. Gym'll paused from his typing to regard the brunette, who had been caught making faces at him and wiggling his fingers like horns. Lyle put his tongue back in his mouth and moved his arms down from his head; trying to whistle innocently.

“The three of you ended up being in a different sub space than the others but only you and Brainy 'changed,' not counting Andromeda or Kinetix.”

He caught the brunette snickering and Gym'll knew that woman from Talok VIII was mocking him again. “Tasmia no stop that **_-snort-_ ** Yes. I'm not sure what Gates saw but Brainy told me that the anomaly gave him similar feedback like me. Not the same information but a psychoanalytic evolution so that he can synchronize-”

“Slow down Lyle!”

The brunette pouted and Dr. Gym'll ignored it, changing to more pressing matters. “Care to explain how your powers 'evolved?'”

“It's a result of being upgraded.” He kicked his feet back and forth under the table again. “I assimilated my memories with a few of the other multi-verse versions of me whom ended up being distortion into the edge of the universe from magical meddling as a result of their decomposition souls being stuck in limbo due to Mordru and another unknown entity's manipulation. Time....something? Their combined knowledge upgraded my own and caused my already unstable chemical composition to change my abilities to a different-”

“Didn't I tell you to slow down!”

Lyle huffed. “You said explain so I'm trying to do so.” He half groaned. “Can I just show you and leave already? You checked out everyone here but me and Q! We're fine!”

“Dr. Gym'll is just worried about us. Him being upset is his way to show that he cares.” Querl walked next to Lyle on the medic bed and put a hand on his shoulder. The brunette smiled and squeezed his hand back.

The doctor put his palm in his face. “The greatest mind in the universe has turned into mush.” He could still hear M'onel and Umbra laughing in the background.

“Just solve this you...” Dr. Gym'll shoved Brainy a different omnicom from his lab coat roughly and threw his hands in the air. He never considered Brainiac 5's marriage to Invisible Kid a hindrance or even an objection; considering that the rumors and gossip that spread around the Legion had been that the two were only together due to political and misguided culture customs, not genuine affection.

'Coluan courtship customs.' What Brainiac 5 told him one day in a barely heard mumble after being checked over from the twentieth century. 'Nothing more.' Ending it with those words.

“Was it all subtext or did you two really love each other enough to get married?” Dr. Gym'll mumbled offhand and the now Brainiac 5.1 handed him back the tablet.

“Transport sir. I can only describe my love for Ly as that. Done~” The Coluan handed back the omnicom with a smile.

“These were the hardest equations I could find in the galaxy and you solved them like it was nothing!” He sighed with a grunt. “Your intelligence is still intact but you're not in your right state of mind.”

“The space anomaly has in the simplest terms gave me a better understanding of my emotions and feelings for my husband, along with our time together. It's always been there but I never convey it outward in a positively aspiring manner until now nor desired to do so. I will say I'm proud to be married to most likely the smartest human on Earth.”

Umbra gagged in the background and Dr. Gym'll stared in shock at the former Brainiac 5 rocking on his heels; hands behind his back. He couldn't believe the greatest mind in the universe talked like a love stricken zealot.

Even worse, Lyle stared star eyed at his husband. “Q!” He stopped kicking and had his fingers laced together, mouth open in awe.

“Ly!” The two then hugged each other, the brunette wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. “I love you so much!” The reaction caused something unusual. Brainiac 5.1's force field surrounded Invisible Kid; causing both to glow in an eery light. Dr. Gym'll would have to look into but he didn't have the patience nor the stomach to do so now.

Gates snickered again. “You get used to them.”

“I don't want to get used to them! Just show me your powers Norg!”

“Alright you!” Lyle parted slightly from his husband's grip and motioned his fingers. "Come on Zoe let's show the good doctor our powers!"

"Powers?" The red head girl said in a monotone fashion.

"Yep!" Invisible Kid motioned his fingers and suddenly a force field appeared around the same time as Kinetix used her kinetic green energy, causing the doctor to bounce up and down. “I can make force fields as you see.” The other three teenagers cracked up laughing; even Brainiac 5.1 had to restrain himself from giggling.

“I can also make other people invisible without straining myself. And I can-”

“Enough! I had enough!” The doctor yelled out. "Put me down this instant!" 

Lyle shrugged. "You heard him Zoe. Power off!"

"Ok." The two of them stopped and send Dr. Gym'll crashing to the ground.

"ARG! OUT! JUST _**GET OUT!**_ " He waved them all out of the door. “I'll observe you later Invisible Kid once you unlace yourself from your husband's hip! Just get out!”

Umbra gave him a universal gesture that existed even in this century, M'onel shook his head, Kinetix slowly walked out to her room, and Gates as well as the 'Science couple' transported out of the lab, with Lyle mentioning how Gates could come along to get some take out.

Dr. Gym'll fell into his hover chair with a sigh. “Why.” He needed a vacation.

 

* * *

 

"Are you two almost ready? I hope you're not engaging in human ritual mating customs."

The two promised to treat him for some food but stopped to get ready first in their shared quarters. Gates wouldn't put it past him for them to get distracted and go fooling around. He knocked on the door for the umpteenth time. Or tried to until it suddenly opened on him.

"We're not." A slightly flushed but amused Brainiac 5 appeared before him. He dressed down in only a black double breasted shirt and loose black slacks.

"We were testing our powers." Invisible kid appeared visible with a laugh. He wore a dark purple long sleeve shirt along with jeans. 

The Coluan gave him a look. "No. You wanted to make out. I said later so you decided to molest me as I got ready."

Lyle pouted and Gates turned sour. "Enough. Let's go before I lose my appetite!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" The brunette laughed and changed topics quickly. "I'll give you the coordinates so hop us there."

To Gate's surprise they ended up at an establishment he never heard of. "Triad told me of this place ages ago when I needed somewhere to go with..." Lyle paused and left the words hanging. His husband gave him an inquired look but he shook his head. He sighed and continued. "...my old fling. I started to come here traditionally after completing espionage missions. They have a variety of interplanetary cuisines and can custom order anything on the spot."

"I see." Gates couldn't figure out a tactful way to change subjects so he left it hanging at that. The three of them went to the door and the host quickly gave them sets. The ambiance inside radiated a different matter than outside. Tons of different species talked to each other in their native language and Gates even spotted a Durlan. The lighting, a mixture of twenty seventh century and modern, created patterns on each table in an array of colors.

Gates sat down in one of the chairs and almost groaned when they changed to accommodate his body type. 

"Great isn't it?" Lyle cheerfully replied; finally breaking the silence.

The waiter quickly greeted them before giving them enough distance and time to decide. "You want to split something Q?"

"Do a full course. I'm kind of hungry." Querl gestured for the waiter. "I would like a special order of..." His green eyes glanced at his friend and Gates looked back at him in confusion. "Slugs and grubs in royal jelly sauce."

Lyle snorted and held back laughter. Gates didn't know if he should join him or feel thankful. He decided on the latter and blushed softly. 'I can never get used to how consider he is now.' They shared similar viewpoints so things seemed to click when they talked or interacted with each other.

The waiter's stoic face broke which caused Gates to click in laughter and Lyle to go into a new row of chuckles; almost falling out of his seat. "Very well sir."

Brainy on the other hand kept his poker face. "I also want to order the current season of vegetables with sprouts as well as today's fish. Grilled on both sides. One side of rice pasta with white sauce. No Silver Ale or anything besides water. No wait my apologizes....I would like a Fiz. Two straws. We'll call you when we want dessert." 

The waiter did a deep bow but walked off muttering to himself towards the back room. 

"I heard a rumor that we are stationed on the outpost." Brainy grumbled out once the waiter vanished.

"What?" Gates never thought to see Lyle turn so quickly towards his husband. "Please tell me that's only a rumor."

The Coluan shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't mind going up there. Plenty of space for Koko, a superior lab, and we could get into fun."

Gates grimaced. "Ugh. Couldn't you two do that here on Earth?"

Lyle laughed and Brainy flushed. "N-no not that." The two men barely heard the next words. "I meant the rec room or jokes. We haven't went that far yet."

Gates laughed at that as well. "Goodness you have changed a lot! I would never image yourself as a trickster Brainy!"

The Coluan opened his mouth to comment but the waiter brought their drinks. 

The brunette stared long and hard at the pink bubbly fuzzy liquid inside of the long tall glass complimented with a heart shaped curly straw between him and his husband. "I just realized; you bought Fiz?"

Brainy reached over and played with his portion of the straw. "What's wrong with Fiz Ly?"

"Well I didn't think you of all people would drink such a bubbly beverage."

Brainy gave him deadpan look. "...Because I used to be the life of the party correct?"

"Grife I didn't say it like that." Lyle tried to protest. He turned towards Gates. "Help me out here!"

Gates only laughed at him which caused the brunette to pout.

He didn't feel like a third wheel in this outing. Not at all. The three joked around and conversed about different things (Inventions, politics, to Legion gossip,) with renowned interest like a close nit group.

When the food finally came Gates' large eyes widen at the bowl of royal jelly and fresh steamed grubs and slugs; reminding him of his home world. 'Ye Gods they actually did it!' He accepted the dish whole heartily.

"Gates may I have one please?"

Lyle and Gates both stared at Brainy's question. "You want a grub or a slug."

"Yes."

The two watched how Brainy used a fork to pick up one green slimy grub and stuffed it in his mouth.

Lyle held back a face but asked, "How does it taste?"

Brainy swallowed and nodded. "Similar texture to seafood but it reminds me of Shark Fin soup, no matter how barbaric it is."

"What seriously? Let me have a taste Gates." Lyle reached over for one himself with his clean fork and put a slug in his mouth. He paled but swallowed, coughing loudly. "I-I thought you said it tasted like seafood!"

Brainy's green eyes shone with mirth and humor. "I said a grub not a slug Ly." Gates tried not to choke on his meal.

The three of them ate but talked in between. Gates couldn't help but feel a sense of pride and enjoyment at the fact that Brainy leaned close to his husband and even opened his mouth when Lyle offered him portions of fish and pasta. Months ago the Coluan barely acknowledged the brunette; the two walking on egg shells. It didn't help either party.

Now his friend laughed and smiled and even flirted with his husband in public. 'I'm glad you're finally happy my friend. I hope for the best.' 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hahahaha oh man!”

Lyle and Querl both appeared inside of the lower level of Legion Headquarters during the dusk peak hours. In their hands held a small parcel of lush berry soy cheesecake, the only reminder of their evening.

“The look on the waiter's face when Gates ordered that row of slugs and grubs!”

“It surprised me when the restaurant complied...” Brainy held back a chuckle, his dimples showing as he grinned too bright.

Lyle held his sides as he tried not to fall on the ground laughing. His husband had to support him as they made their way towards the elevator to reach the upper sections.

“So.” The brunette chuckled, breathing and panting hard as he tried to calm down.

“So.”

“You want to have fun tonight?” Lyle wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Querl blinked soberly before blushing.

“Sure just not too long.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh....man....” Brainiac 5.1 breathed out, eyes closed tight and muscles tense.

“Yes!” Invisible kid panted. He ended up doubling over laughing; almost falling out of mid air when his husband pushed him away with his force field, flushed but laughing too.

The two of them were in Brainy's lab testing out various experiments using their neoteric abilities. Lyle discovered to his joy that touching Brainy, not just the ports on his head and face, amplified his own powers in various methods and vice versa. So he decided to be playful and graze his fingers on his husband's spandex clad backside to see if it had the same effect.

It worked to his amusement.

“Ly please focus.” Brainiac 5.1 gave him a look and the brunette only smirked. He hovered in the middle of the lab and used pocket versions of his force field to contain various man made reactive explosions. They both bounced off of each other, sweat pouring from their foreheads and hair damp as they made sure to focus on stabilizing each 'ball' hovering in front of them.

It didn't remain stable for long since Brainy accidentally bumped full contact into his husband, back to back, causing them to inadvertently amplify their powers in a surge.

“Ah!” The Coluan gasped as Lyle tried move him out the way at the same time. It exploded in their faces, not enough to cause damage before they could contain it but enough to make their hair singe in a wild mess and soot to cover them.

They couldn't help but glance at each other before laughing once more, holding hands and rubbing their dirty noses together, causing another explosion.

Above all it was a good way to end a perfect evening.

 


End file.
